concealed passion
by Nicronan
Summary: COMPLETE CHAPTERS!.... Hino and len were assigned to have a duet for next week's dance, they only have one week to practice but through out the series feelings will immerge..... not really good at making summaries
1. Chapter 1

Hino and len were assigned to have a duet for next week's dance , they only have one week to practice but during the practices romantic feelings happen.

Authors notes: this is my very first fanfic so please be very kind to help me improve my fanfic

**1 week romance  
**

Hino kahoko, scarlet hair with ripe lemon eyes almost the color of golden sunshine shimmering through her sweet and innocent face, a young lady who really admired and loved the violin with beautiful melodies in her heart.

An encounter she didn't expect made her come across new born talents and loyal friends. And yet she isn't aware of the feelings developing through the rest of the **concours.**

**1 week after the summer camp**

"Kaho-chan!" Said mio and nao screaming through the room

"Mio, nao" hino replied

"Sorry for disturbing you kaho" nao apologized while giving her a bag of sweets

"It's okay, I was about to leave anyway"

"Kaho did you hear? You and tsukimori kun is going to have a duet next week's promenade!" mio murmured excitedly to hino's ear

"Eh?! Where did you have that information from?" hino answered while putting down her violin.

"We saw it on the bulletin board" nao snapped.

"Ooh, I think I sense a violin romance immerging" mio giggled while thinking about the violin romance she once dreamed.

"Geez! it's just a duet, why take it so seriously?" hino stammered."Ooh, kaho-chan is blushing!" Mio and nao giggled. "I'm not!"

After a moment of teasing, the headmaster's voice declared something:" sorry for disturbing you, but an important announcement came up; to all participants of the concours please assemble to the conference room immediately."

"What's that about?" nao said

"Ah sorry guys I have to go now"

"It's alright kaho chan we'll be heading home first, see you!" mio and nao answered

"ja ne!"

**Conference room**

"Err...I know you heard about the duet of hino san and tsukimori and about the school dance next week…" kanayan replied

"So that's why you assembled us here, and the fact that the concours are over" yunoki replied, putting a finger on his chin (again)."I would like to get permission from you two if you can have a duet next week, plus extracurricular points for both of you". Kanayan announced rubbing his head.

"Umm…I know it's been a long time since tsukimori kun and I had a duet, but I think it would be fun! Right tsukimori kun?" hino answered gleefully.

Tsukimori sighed," if hino san agrees then I would agree also" tsukimori kun grunted while crossing his arms.

"Sorry for intruding sensei but what about us?" ryotarou questioned wonderingly

"Oh sorry, I forgot all of you, you're going to play after every dance during the school prom itself, but hino san and tsukimori will be the highlights"

"It sounds romantic" fuuyumi replied sweetly

"Well what do you expect fuyuumi san, it is the school dance after all especially for me" yunoki grinned. Everyone was aware when it comes to yunoki, fan girls come running like mad puppies, asking him to dance with them.

"Aaaaah! I forgot I don't have a preeminent suit for the prom!"

Yunoki giggled "Don't worry hihara you can borrow mine"

"Oh yeah, why didn't I think of that, thanks yunoki your really a life saver" Hihara relaxed

"He he no problem but how come your so tensed up on just a suit?"

"'Cause my big brother and I compete on how many girls we dance with, and the winner gets the genuine basketball that my dad won from a game long time ago"

"That sure sounds fun hihara senpai" ryotarou replied.

"It's all decided then; hino will practice with tsukimori the entire week, and please choose a song appropriate for the theme: "Someone I like".

"Someone I like, that sure sounds abstract" Shimizu wonderingly answered trying to find the right music for the theme.

"Well, this ends our meeting for today please practice especially you two and please go home safely"

While leaving the room….

"Umm…kaho senpai, are you free tomorrow Saturday?" fuyuumi chan asked "yeah, why?"

"Would you like to go shopping with me and amou senpai tomorrow?"

"I would love to fuyuumi chan!

"Ahem, are you forgetting something hino?" a cold and eerie voice spoke from a nearby direction. "Ah! Tsukimori kun you startled me."

"We were suppose to practice remember?"

"Oh yeah, can we postpone it the day after tomorrow? "

"Absolutely no"

"Pleeease! Fuyuumi and I haven't got the time to go shopping for a long time" kahoko pleaded

"Sigh alright, besides we still have a week to practice" Tsukimori sighed, letting his hand run through his hair as usual. "Girls are really hard to understand these days" Len said on his mind.

"Alright! I'll meet you and amou at the train station tomorrow at 10:00 am."

"O okay.""Well then bye fuyuumi chan I'll see you tomorrow!

"That was fun! Let's do it again sometimes" Amou replied while eating a slice of cake. "Yeah, I also bought a new pair of shoes for next week's school dance" Hino replied.

"Wow its beautiful!" fuyuumi adored, "arigatou fuyuumi chan"

"Speaking of school dance I heard you and tsukimori kun is going to have a duet and you'll have to practice for one week together right?" Amou asked "Yeah"

"Ooh! I think I smell a violin romance between you two" Amou giggled. "You too? First its mio and now amou…It's just a duet whats the point?"

"Hmm... but you'll soon know" amou and fuyuumi giggled……

"I'll soon know? I think it's getting late, we should go now" hino replied. "yeah I promised my mom I'll come home early. Fuyuumi agreed

While walking out of the mall, the three run into a very familiar person..,"tsukimori kun what are you doing in a place like this?" Hino questioned,

" One of my father's acquaintances own this place and I was asked to give something to him"

"Is that so, in fact we were going to head home when we accidently run into you"

"Hey tsukimori kun would you like to come with us? It's getting dark and its dangerous for us girls to be walking alone by ourselves you know." Amou replied excitedly

"Amou san's right please do escort us" fuyuumi said pleadingly.

"…I'll go with you but just one night, sigh seriously…" tsukimori said crossing his arms, "Amou's planning something alright"tsukimori murmured.

As the four teenagers strolled through the streets, they arrived on a fork road...

"Sorry guys my home is on the right side of the road, fuyuumi, your coming with me" Amou hurryingly declared while pulling fuyuumi."Bye then!"

"Am-amou san!"

"Let's go fuyuumi, let's leave those love birds have a quality time together" Amou chuckled

"Shotomate-yo... Geez" hino complained while looking at the direction where amou and fuyuumi took off.

"Umm…Tsukimori kun, have you thought about the piece?

"Not yet" tsukimori said coolly

"How about ave maria? It really sounded beautiful when we once played it."

" it sounded so heartwarming, it was you who…"

"Nani?"

"Forget what I said; let's play Ave Maria for next week's school dance."

"Alright! Let's do our best tsukimori kun!" Hino smiled with her sweet golden eyes.

Soon, they arrived at the hino residence…

"Oh, were already here, bye then tsukimori kun thanks for the walk!"

"Hino, lets meet tomorrow 4:30 at the park, don't be late or you're dead!"

"Geez, you don't have to be so cruel to say that tsukimori kun!

"I'm leaving then bye"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here it is chapter 2, I'm sorry if the first chapter seem to be a little amateurish**_

_**snow**_

"Kahoko, would you do a little favor for me?"

"Anything mother" hino replied

"Please come with me to buy groceries for next month's Christmas"

"I know it's a little early for that but sure mother" kahoko agreed, forgetting about her rendezvous with tsukimori.

Meanwhile at the park…

"Geez, what is she taking her so long? And it's even snowing" tsukimori murmured shivering like a hopeless beggar.

"Hey, look at that" a passerby said to his friend "He must've been waiting for someone for hours…"

Tsukimori glared deadly daggers at them signaling them to leave him alone. "Come on let's go".

For hours, passersby kept glaring at him.

Hino was at the counter paying for the groceries." That's all miss"

"Sigh what a relief, we finished it"

"Kahoko, are you done?" "Yes mother" hino answered politely. "Let's go home then, your sister is waiting for us"

When they were leaving…

"Wow, it's snowing!" suddenly hino remembered their rendezvous with tsukimori "Is he still there? I wonder, no way" hino murmured.

"Mother what's the time? "Quarter past 6"

"Mom, go on ahead I'm going somewhere"

"Hey kahoko! There's something to tell….." "Don't worry mom, I'll be careful"

"There's something important to tell you! Geez that girl"

"Geez! I can't find him anywhere"

"Hey who's that person over there? He's freezing!" As she steps closer she finally recognizes who he is.

"Tsukimori kun!"

"You're late! I said you'd be dead if you're late!" Len said coldly and furiously, but in the inside he was happy she was here.

Tsukimori's POV

"Geez she's late, I could've died freezing in here just for a girl, but the other part of me is happy she's here"

"You could've went in a coffee shop you know!" kahoko said anxious and angry

"Well if I would leave and you came it would be really rude!"

"I'm here now come on let's go, I'll buy you cup of cocoa to warm your body up you'll die freezing in this state of weather" giving him a pair of blue umbrella.

Soon they were up on a hotel building drinking hot chocolate, and unexpectedly, Tsukimori lost his senses and suddenly landed his head on hino's shoulder, hino felt a blush creeping on her cheek. "Tsukimori kun, you're so heavy, please lift your head" "It's cold" tsukimori murmured. Hino removed one of her fur coats and put it on tsukimori's shoulder."It's getting late why don't we go home, we'll catch a cold if we stay like this"

"Let's go to my house then" "your house?"

"Yeah, were going to practice remember, oh and ah your gonna stay there for a week" tsukimori coughed

"A week!? Are you insane?"

"Kanayan informed me about it yesterday, to ensure the quality of the event next week, he was about to inform you but you weren't there when he called, so he told it to your mother but I think she hasn't informed you yet."

"So that's what mother meant about something important to tell me, what about my clothes?"

"Your mother sent it this morning"

'Geez, why does she like last minutes of all times!'…

____________________________________________________________

"Were here"

As they stepped inside the house, more like a mansion hino admired the beauty of the place.

"Wow! I came here before, but I didn't know it's this big!

"Follow me your room is this way" "ah okay"

Since he was in front of hino he did not see her eyes bugged and her mouth fell open at the sight of the beauty of the place and rare portraits at the tsukimori mansion, every surface gleamed with portraits of famous musicians and vessels of gold and silver. The walls were covered with tapestries, and there were thick rugs on the floor.

At last they arrived at the guest room and he opened the door to let hino have a view of it."This is your room for the rest of the week; my room is located the on the third floor to the right just above yours" "I see"

"Well then care to join me for dinner?" tsukimori replied gentlemanly like an obachaama would do.

"Is it okay Tsukimori kun?'

"You're here to practice with me and you're also here as my guest" tsukimori said coldly

"What about your parents?"

"They're in America, they'll be back to stay for next month's Christmas"

"It seems that your parents are really busy ne tsukimori kun?"

"Yeah, are you going to keep asking questions or are u going to join me for dinner?" tsukimori replied feeling irritated

"Sorry, I'll just put down my bag"

They were eating at the dining table and no one not even one dared to break the silence

"Hino I'll be taking off to bed now, do whatever you want in here, and oh sleep early we'll have a long day tomorrow."

The next chapter will be….


	3. len and kahoko goes out not a date!

Chapter 3

In the morning hino and Tsukimori were playing in the music room, performing a magnificent piece, they didn't realize it was already noon time.

"Hino let's stop for a while, it's already noon time" Tsukimori said looking at the clock

"Oh, I didn't notice that it was already noon, we were playing like we were in another world"

"Yeah, it's the first time I've ever felt it" tsukimori murmured covering his eyes with his bangs

"But the tempo is too slow, maybe next time we can do better than that"

"Yeah, let's do our best next time!" hino smiled angelic and innocently, tsukimori was stunned making him flush like the one when hino commented him for his transparent like playing.

There was silence in the room for a while, hino felt uneasy of it so she tried to break the silence between them. "So, tsukimori kun what's for lunch?" "Were going to eat outside" tsukimori snapped with a very shy and stern voice "Nande? We could just cook food for ourselves" Hino questioned with a wonderingly look.

"NO!" tsukimori said furiously grabbing hino's arm

"Eh? Why not!"

Tsukimori glared at her giving her the; don't ask any more questions look

"It's the first time I saw tsukimori kun this furious, since last time" hino said in her mind

Meanwhile while eating…

They were eating in a high class restaurant like the one when yunoki left for England

"Tsukimori kun really is an obachaan! He even goes to this kind of restaurant and eats like a prince" hino giggled in her mind while slicing a piece of meat from her plate."

"Tsukimori kun, can we walk around town after this to clear our minds?" hino pleaded

"Sigh, I don't really like doing it but if it's just for a while, I agree"

"Arigatou tsukimori kun!" tsukimori again blushed for the second time, covering his eyes with his bangs

"What's wrong with me?! It's only gratitude and a smile of a girl why am I being like this?" Tsukimori was troubled.

"Tsukimori kun, something the matter?"

"Not at all"

"Umm, why did you got furious when I suggested to cook lunch?" hino questioned curiously hoping to get an answer

"I said not to mention that, please" tsukimori begged coldly but pleadingly

"o-okay" hino didn't mind to ask any more questions, but she taught that asking questions could minimize the silence between them.

The two violinists kept silent until they finished their cuisines.

"Excuse me" Tsukimori signaled the butler to give them their bill

"Sure thing young master"

They were walking through the streets just like hino requested, strolling the streets like a lovely couple to begin with.

**While they were window shopping, hino's eyes were caught by a glamorous choker. That reads: Citrine Chips Choker Necklace Flower Pendant ()**

"Wow! It's a one of a kind citrine chips choker necklace! It looks so pretty under the shimmering glass"

Tsukimori saw how dazzled she is with the choker "it really does look nice"

The view of the prize made hino lost hope of buying such a beautiful thing, "never mind" hino regained her smile and continued walking with tsukimori until they passed by a carnival that says: "One day carnival to those who wants to have fun!"

"Tsukimori kun," hino hinted tsukimori to go to the carnival

'Sigh, alright'

'Tsukimori kun, let's try that dart game over there!' hino was so excited like a little girl buying a sweet lollipop

"Three darts please!" hino declared giving coins to the man in charge

"Anything for the pretty young lady!"

"You've got a pretty girlfriend there fella" the man whispered to tsukimori's ear

Tsukimori blushed a tinny winy blush "ahem...your mistaken sir, she's just an acquaintance of mine!" tsukimori snapped. "Hmm...You two seemed to get along pretty well" staring at hino preparing to dart a balloon.

POP!...POP!...POP!

"Geez, I can't shot a single balloon!"

Tsukimori observed hino missed every single balloon that she aimed.

"Hino, May I?"

"Umm...Sure tsukimori kun," hino was a little happy for it

POP! POP! POP!

"WOW tsukimori kun, I didn't know that you're so good at darts" she was so amazed on how tsukimori aimed the balloons swiftly.

"It's just a coincidence, please don't flatter me" he said taciturnly

"Here you go miss" handing her a white cute teddy bear"

"But I didn't won, tsukimori did" hino was so confused

"No no, this young gentleman won it for you!"

"Tsukimori kun won it for me?" hino replied looking at the direction where tsukimori was standing

Tsukimori was embarrassed turning his head on a different direction not wanting to look at hino's eyes.

Arigatou tsukimori kun, hino mumbled

"I think tsukimori kun has a good side too, even though his façade shows cold and distant to approach" hino said in her mind.

"Hino" tsukimori called

"Uh, how about we go to the tea cup rides over there?" hino suggested, "Those are for couples, besides we need to practice for the dance next week" tsukimori was figuring reasons for them not to go

"But it would be fun!" hino was running to the teacups, Len has no choice but to follow her...

Kahoko and Len were seating on the tea cups staring at each other

"It's been a long time since I went to a carnival like this, and I never expect that I would be returning to a place like this with you." Tsukimori spoke sincerely

"Tsukimori kun" hino was so flushed up and touched "Is your parents always busy? That you spent time with time for a short period of time?"

"Yeah"

"When I was a child, my sister and I always go to a place like this, we always enjoyed it especially when we couldn't decide the rides to go... I love the old times" Hino expressed what she felt about the places like this to tsukimori…suddenly they noticed that they were saying personal things to one another. Hino changed the subject about the concours because the atmosphere was a little bit odd…

They were talking about the concours and their practices until their time on the teacup ride was up…

"I think we should go back, we almost wasted half of the day instead of practicing" hino snapped after getting out of the ride feeling a little bit dizzy

"Yeah"

Again, the aura was so silent while going back to the mansion no one dared to break the silence

An hour's desperate silence ended returning to their practice rooms…Night fell and both of them were too weary to rehearse

"It's been a long day I think we should adjourn today's practice and have a rest" tsukimori lowered his violin and headed to his room. "Thank you for the teddy bear tsukimori kun"

Tsukimori paused for a couple of seconds, startled on what kahoko had said and began to walk again.

So as hino after eating dinner, which she cooked herself of course saving half of it for tsukimori

"The events today are a little bit odd making me feel different" hino was so confused

Morning came, and they both had breakfast on a long dining table

"Hino, would you mind coming with me to a violin concert?" tsukimori said coldly

"I would love to, tsukimori kun it will be a great help to our practices"

"The concert is at 8 on the evening we still have time to rehearse"

**Next chapter coming up….something will happen on that night…hehe **


	4. chapter 4 revealed

Chapter 4

That night, Len and kahoko went to the concert. It was a fine night the aura was so transparent and has a carefree playing. It was a musical night indeed.

And so the musical night has ended with a warm applause from the dazzled spectators. Kahoko and Len were conversing with the performers, especially Kahoko who jabs a lot while Len just kept polite. The star of the night, Yumi Sakura arrived and went to the direction of Len and Kahoko.

"I've never thought I'd be able to meet the son of the famous Hamai Misa! Are your parents here in the moment?"

'And I'm also honored to finally meet you in person, I had a great night and I thank you. A thousand apologies mam, but my parents aren't here in the moment; they're in America performing a concert'

"That's too bad; please give this letter to your mother when she arrives then"

'I'll immediately give it to her and thank you.'

"As expected from an obaachan, very well mannered…Oh! Who could this be your girlfriend?"

Sakura replied while looking at the beautiful female beside Len who was so speculated by the performer's music.

'Oh! No mam!' Kahoko replied innocently while blushing

"It's a misunderstanding mam, she's just an acquaintance of mine whom I'm going to duet with on the school dance" Len interrupted trying to explain the misunderstanding.

'OH, I'm sorry, cause by the looks of you two when I was up the stage, you two are inamorata(look at in the internet for the meaning) never mind, nice meeting you…umm…'

"It's Hino Kahoko, Miss Sakura,"

'Nice meeting you Hino Kahoko and you are a very lovely lady'

"Arigatou! You flatter me, I really enjoyed your performance I had a really enjoyable night... And I really loved your dress (. ); it's so beautiful on you!"

"If you want I'll give it to you for your prom."

'No thanks, I really appreciate it but no thanks'

"Please accept it, let it be my advanced Christmas gift for you, besides it really do look nice on you especially when you're on stage performing with Len-kun."

'If it's okay…"

"Alright then, it's decided I'll deliver this dress to you the day before the dance okay?"

'Oh, thank you very much! You're so kind to me'

"Don't mention it; it's my nature to make others happy you know"

'We better get going then, it's already getting late and we need to practice tomorrow' Len interrupted the ladies' conversation.

"Len-kun's rights, you better go now it's already late"

'Bye Sakura-chan!'

"Bye hino, have a great time..." sakura was chuckling "those two are going to be lover's someday"

While walking…

'Miss Sakura is so beautiful isn't she, she's also very kind. Hey Tsukimori kun, what's the relationship between miss sakura and your mom?'

"She's one of my mother's admirers, and also my mother is Miss Sakura's inspiration.

'Is that so…'

"yeah" Len replied the way she talked to hino when they were heading towards the dolphin."

A few minutes passed as the two arrived at the mansion finding a white letter from Kanazawa sensei.

'Eh?! What's this? It's from Kanazawa sensei'

"Let me see, it reads:"

Dear Len and Kahoko,

"How have you been doing? I hope you advance in your playing.

We're all going to assemble at the conference room, tomorrow at 8:00 am, that's all.

Have a good sleep and don't be late.

Sincerely,

Kanazawa sensei

'I wonder what Kanazawa sensei will discuss to us…hey Tsukimori kun, want to cook dinner? '

"NO!"

'Doshite? You've been saying no when I insisted to cook dinner, what's the matter? 'Come on you can tell me'

Len just kept silent

'Just tell me' kahoko replied with a soft smile

"Don't laugh"

'I won't, promise!'

"I-I don't know how to cook, I always burn things up."

'That's it? The famous Len Tsukimori, who is very skilled in the violin, doesn't know how to cook?' Kahoko giggled

"I said don't laugh!"

'Hee hee, how about I'll teach you how to cook?'

"It's embarrassing for a girl to teach me"

'Come on, besides you're the one who gave me lessons on the violin, at least there's something I can do to repay you.' Suddenly kahoko pulled Len's arm and headed to the grocery store'

……………

'We need onion, cabbage……..and this and this'

'Tsukimori kun, can you reach the pickles on the top of the shelf over there'

"This one?"

'Yeah, arigatou. I think we have everything we need '

…………

Len and Kahoko were cooking in the kitchen, Kahoko helped him in all the steps and preparation, blushing when their hands touch and then saying sorry.

'It's finished...Yum, it's delicious! Don't you think so Tsukimori kun?'

"Yeah"

'I'm glad you liked it!'

"Thank you hino, I really had fun and the first time I experienced something like this"

Hino blushed and began to eat a slice of her food

…………………..

At the conference room…

"We're all here, alright then" Kanayan replied

"What it is you want to discuss with us sensei?" Tsukimori asked

"I purposely asked all of you here to ask you if all of you are doing well"

"yeah, but we can't call it perfect though" Kahoko replied

"Is that all sensei?" Azuma replied

"Yeah"

"Geez, sensei you could've put it into the letter, I missed my game just for this" Kazuki complained

"Well I wanted to see all of you, oh and ah, I forgot today Hino is going home to rest for the day after tomorrow's dance"

"Oh, well by then Tsukimori kun I had fun while staying at your house!"

"Bye then, I'll send your clothes later then"

"Waiiit just a minute guys!" Amou quickly barged in to the room of musicians

"Amou san! What's the matter?" Hino replied

"Hmm… how's your practice with Tsukimori kun Hino"

"We're doing well, why did you asked?"

All eyes were at amou san feeling a bit curious on what she's going to say

"Have you And Tsukimori kun been going out these past days?"

"What do you mean?!" hino stammered an innocent look

"Hey wait a minute amou san!" Kazuki yelled feeling a bit protective about hino. "There's no way they're going out!"

"Oh! Then take a look at his!" Amou was giggling devilishly while handing the pictures with Len and Kahoko on it. "The carnival seating on the teacup rides, strolling along the streets together, and having a diner on a five star restaurant!"

"Hey where did you get these photos?" Tsukimori gave amou a deadly glare

"W-well, when I was walking on the other day, I saw you two eating on a five star restaurant, and I thought I would get a pretty good scoop on the newspaper next week so I followed you"

"Sigh, it's not like that" Len replied

"Tsukimori kun's right we were just strolling through the streets and ate lunch together" Hino replied

"EH? How about the carnival, specially the teacups"

"Well that…"

"We were clearing our minds before we head back to practice"

"Clearing your minds?" Amou was looking at them suspiciously and was about to launch another question when suddenly someone interrupted…

"That's enough amou, your making things difficult for her" ryotarou stammered

"Right hino san?" ryotarou winked at hino

"Umm, yeah"

"But, but I was just getting to the good part!" amou complained, Ryotarou glared at amou.

"GEEZ!"

"Shall we go?" fuyuumi questioned

SURE

The groups were walking together chatting in every direction they went and met mio and nao on a cake shop. Each took their tables according to their gender.

"Hey hino san, how are things going with you and Tsukimori kun living together?" Amou asked, the girls seating on the opposite direction as the boys did.

"Well, we just practiced that's all"

"EH?! You can't even tell your best friends?" mio complained

"Sigh okay; after practice we ate lunch outside and I asked Tsukimori kun if we could have a stroll on the streets, and we ended up on a carnival, we played the dart game, won me a teddy bear and went to the teacups, we talked about each other until our turn has ended. The next day, we went to a sold out concert and met Miss Yumi sakura who was close to Tsukimori kun's mother, she gave me her beautiful dress as an advanced Christmas present." Hino breathe deeply

"Then? Please continue"

"Tsukimori kun and I went to the grocery store to buy ingredients for dinner, after that we cooked dinner together…Whew"

"Kyaa!" Mio squealed dancing with her hips

"It's a violin romance! The legend is actually coming true" Amou squealed, holding hands with mio

"Hino san, do you blush whenever he's around?" amou questioned

"Umm… sometimes, when he touches my hand to correct my improper positioned"

"Do you like him?"

"Umm…I don't know, I'm sort of confused with what was happening these days."

Mio, amou and nao grinned at each other

"Doshite?" Hino asked wondering about the three's actions

'Oh nothing' amou replied

"Kaho chan, are you going to eat your cake or I'll just eat it?" Mio teased bending to slice a piece of hino's cake

"Mio!"

"Just kidding!" And soon all of them were laughing leaving behind the matter between Kahoko and Len.

On the other side of the table, the group of gentlemen was chatting about wits, skills and stuff. Out of nowhere, Kazuki spitted out the topic between Kahoko and Len.

"So, tsukimori kun do you like hino chan?" he said curiously

"Cough, cough" Len almost choked about Kazuki's question

"Hino and I are just friends, living on the same roof practicing for next week's activity"

"Hmm… It seems that you were blushing when hino was talking to you at the carnival, amou's pictures are a bit help after all" Ryotarou teased

"Don't mistake it, just because hino and I are together that doesn't mean there's going on between us." Len replied coldly, somehow deep inside him he was regretting it

"Just confess to her that you love her senpai" Shimizu replied.

"I don't have any feelings for a girl, I just love how Hino plays the violin with her heart" Len replied covering his eyes with his bangs.

He quickly got up on his feet and headed towards the door…"I'm leaving; tell hino I'm going ahead"

"What's up with him?" Ryotarou added

At the Tsukimori residence,

Len was drinking a cup of tea at the living room feeling so stressed up about today.

He was suddenly remembering all the fun memories he had with hino. He went to every corner of the house, he saw illusions of hino smiling at him and finally disappearing, he remembered how hino played the violin unskillfully but heartwarming, because of her tune that opened a new world of his music.

"Thank you" he murmured

He went to area where the telephone was located, dialed Kahoko's number and called:

R-rrrrrring, "Hello Hino residence, kahoko speaking"

"Hino"

"Tsukimori kun!"

"How are you?"

"I was just listening to classical music and practicing"

"Oh I see"

"Why did you me this late?"

"Umm I was just wondering if you received the dress Miss Sakura sent."

"Yeah"

"What's that all about? Of course she received it! Baka! Calling in the middle of the night just to talk to her!" Len said in his inner mind

"Oh, Tsukimori kun the dress was so beautiful"

"I can't wait to see it then"

"Bye Tsukimori kun, It's already late I'm going to bed"

"Good night then, bye!"


	5. The epiloguethe concealed passion

It was the prom itself; students dressed in white, pink, blue…colorful elegant gowns, gentlemen courts beautiful young ladies to dance with them. Gigantic chandeliers hanging above, cocktail cuisines displayed on the table, scents of roses scattered around. The air was filled with romance indeed.

"And now! It's time for the 4rth performance, Shimizu Keiichi and Shouko Fuyuumi! Playing Pachebel canon"

Clap, clap, clap

While playing, Kahoko was dressed elegantly, her golden eyes and scarlet her shimmered through her dress, her hair tied neatly backwards. Then a young green haired came standing through her way and invited her to dance with him. "Kaho chan, May I have this dance?" "I would love to, Hihara senpai!"

And so they danced till the song ended. While sneaky amou chan was taking pictures at them. Kazuki lead kahoko to her original place and headed to court other young ladies. He didn't forget the competition he had with his brother.

The gentlemen of the concours danced with kahoko, but one single person wasn't there

"I wonder what's taking Tsukimori kun so long, it's almost our time to perform."

"And now, the stars for tonight's dance, Hino kahoko and Len Tsukimori. Playing Schubert's Ave Maria "

"Where the heck is Tsukimori kun?" And suddenly a blue haired man dressed with black tuxedo came rushing through the hall.

"I'm sorry I was late Hino, I was playing the violin and suddenly noticed it was already 8"

"That's not like you Tsukimori kun"

"I know"

"Ahem, last call for hino and tsukimori" Amou announced

"Hai, hai, were coming!"

And so the hall room became silent, Len and Kahoko nod at each other and suddenly played the first beat. Everyone was amazed by their performance; their melodies were being combine as one making a very harmonious and carefree feeling. The two of them played elegantly with their matching and beautiful clothing. They remembered all the fun times they had together and thus making the music more powerful. The two of them were playing like the legend that rumored to emerge someday.

And thus the music ended with a warm applause and unbelievable gestures from the audience, the two opened their eyes and the two blushed at each other. They came down from the stage; Len didn't have the chance to talk to Hino because girls were coming to him admiring his music and his face. Either Kahoko received the same gestures from the gentlemen coming and surrounding her.

It was already 11 one hour before midnight, Len found Hino outside the hall beside the fountain, looking at the marvelous stars…

"I didn't know you like scenes like this…" Tsukimori replied coming closer to Hino

"Tsukimori kun" Hino looked at her back, finding Tsukimori beside her.

"I had fun tonight because of you kahoko"

"KAHOKO!" Hino was so flushed she was shocked by his words

"Tsu-tsukimo-"hino mumbled

"Gomenasai, it came out or my mouth so suddenly" brushing his hand on his hair

"It's okay, at least you told me" she gave a sigh of relief and returned gazing at the stars

"Hino-"

Suddenly, a dark shadow casted behind her back, revealing thy masculine fragrance engulfing her body. A tiny scarlet blush crept in thy lady's cheekbone when someone or something touched her neck.

After moments of silence, kahoko realized something was attached in her collarbone, something valuable that made her so curious to go towards the fountain so the water could reflect the mysterious item dangled on her neck. The pretty young lady was startled on what she saw.

"I-it's the necklace" The gorgeous choker was hanging on her neck revealing its rare and magnificent beauty to thy shining moonlight.

She quickly turned to Len's direction finding him 10 steps away from her

"Tsukimori kun, arigatou! It's such a wonderful gift but why did-"

"I like you Hino" but this time, Len wasn't covering his eyes, he was staring at thy beaming moon revealing compassion in his eyes.

Kahoko shocked but quickly smiled and ran towards Len. Spreading her arms on his chest. But Len was still gazing at the moon "Tsukimori kun, thy heart of mine couldn't understand my feelings right now. But when we were playing the Ave Maria I suddenly realized that I-I-I love you Len kun for the very same reason that your always by my side and helping me out." Hino couldn't let go of her arms around Len's chest but bury her face around it. "Hino" he turned his head and quickly gave her a warm embrace……

"Though we were destined to be rivals, but my heart won't accept thee, for you changed me, my music a world full of love and compassion towards music…Arigatou kahoko"

He then lowered his head giving Kahoko a warm passionate kiss. A kiss of promise for thy love…

The moon was shining brightly, glimmering through the consolation of stars.

The rivaled violinists were kissing passionately in the midst of the night. They paused and gazed the mysterious beauty of stars when suddenly a voice spoke from the direction where a bunch of people danced. "Ahem, may I call your attention, the next dance will be this night's last, so please enjoy yourselves!"

"It's the last dance already?" Kahoko gasped looking at an enormous building with various colors of lights

"Shall we take this dance then?" Len spoke taking Hino's hands

"I wouldn't miss it for the world"

The end.

At LAST! IT'S THE end! Wheew

I know that my fanfic is a little bit amateurish but please bare with me, This is just my first fanfic so please forgive me if some of it is a little CORNY or some of it are wrong grammars

It's okay for you to live your reviews with informal corrections

I would really appreciate it very much!!

Next up is an Amuto fanfic !!!!!!!!!!


End file.
